totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train
This seems really cool, I'll be sure to read it! [[User:owenandheatherfan|''"So what's the sitch?" - ]] 20:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I might like this. Make sure to put alot of effort into this story. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of signatures 20:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) This seems pretty cool. I'll give it a try, and read it. :D Btw, you misspeled "The Cadet" as "The Cabet" at Brick's stereotype. **Grammar-nazi Wannabe** :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!]] 19:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the delay on my story, I was busy. I'll continue writing the story on Saturday when I have enough time. :) [[User:Breakingmikey|M1k3y]]★''' 02:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We've all been busy during the holidays, and this is a fun story! This is a nicely different idea, with everyone being stuck on a train. Orient Express and all, drama. Keep up the good work. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) This is so much fun! Reminds me of Rhonda's humor, and that's a huge compliment! :D I adore Dawn! She's a great character already! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Along with Dawn I like Anne Marie. She'll be a lot of fun to watch. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you so much for the compliment, that really boasted up my ways of writing now. :P I usually try to bring everything to my fictions, including extreme amounts of humour. I love Dawn's personality, so I'm probably going to be focusing on her for most of the story, but I'm also trying to focus on some of the others without obsessing over Dawn. :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 04:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just FYI, the elimination chart should be at the bottom of the whole story, because otherwise everyone knows who gets eliminated, and in what order, before they can even start chapter 1. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, good Idea. Thanks. :) ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 19:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I just saw your beautiful Niagra Falls picture! It's lovely! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Poor Sam! I'm hoping he manages to not lose this next challenge. I loved that Dawn is a dog whisperer, :P, and she's the one who spotted the sign and nonchalantly said, 'Let's use that building.' xD And I loved getting to see a Mountie tell Chris off! :) I can't wait to read their awake-a-thon adventure! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was laughing while I was typing this. xD I love Sam and feel bad for him, but it's part of an interesting plot-line in the end. ;) xD ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 03:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sam gets to stay, and now he's a collector!! And I really like LaShawna. :) Gosh, Dawn can be mean?! xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Polls and Questions If the Collectors lose, who will be eliminated? Anne Maria Brick Lightning Sam Scott If the Stowaways lose, who will be eliminated? Dakota Dawn Leshawna Mike Which Alliance will win in the end? Dakota and Dawn's Alliance Scott's Alliance Neither Both Will Zoey ever return? Yes No Please be able to vote and continue reading LAST STOP ON THE TOTAL DRAMA TRAIN! ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 03:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Voting in polls is fun! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool, my only complaint is, Dawn's abit too out of character for me. But other than that, great job! Zoey the Lonely! Team B. Only as a child! Seriously! 04:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, she's a bit out of character for me, but I needed a character to look like a good comedy show, you know to have more humor. But thanks! :D ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 06:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That's some cliffhanger!! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Cliffhangers are the best! xD ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 06:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::IKR? I love cliffhangers! xD Great ending, but poor Anne Maria. Good thing she had her hair-helmet! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC)